As home gateways in the home are converged and complexity of various services increases, industry vitalization reaches the limit because of development and compatibility problems of core service modules (H/W and S/W).
In particular, in an intelligent home network industry, a platform and a resource management module capable of ensuring interoperability between services are required. Diversity of a STB or a modem supplied by a provider according to various services is an obstacle to the development of the home network.
So far, while a variety of services are provided based on the home gateway in the home, their convergence is limited by different service types and modules.